A Dream Come True
by foxhunter45
Summary: Miho dreams of her and Yamato getting married but she realizes that she can never attain that dream...or can she.


A Dream come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime version of Suzuka it belongs to Koji Seo not me. **

**Author's Note: The following is a YamatoMIho pairing and may contain incest, be warned if you do not like it then back off because I'm not in the mood for anyone flaming the first incest pairing of this section of fanfiction. so fuck off if you don't like incest otherwise ignore my warning and enjoy the story.**

Miho Fujikawa was in a large bedroom sleeping, she'd had gotten stressed out after so much in her life from work and wanted to sleep so much that the green haired woman thought only about her cousin, Yamato Akitsuki.

"Yamato-kun...." Miho always had her cousin in her mind ever since he arrived to Tokyo and had deep feelings for him especially that promise she made with him about getting married, having a large house and having sex with him even though it was taboo to love your cousin.

_'I always dreamed of us getting married, i hope that comes true in life.'_ She thought as she drifted to a sleep for one interesting adventure.

_Dream............_

_A young woman with long green hair around her early twenties was getting ready for the big event. the green haired woman was dressed in what appears to be a wedding dress, by her expression she was excited that she was getting ready to be married to the one person she loves the most._

"_Miho-chan are you ready, you've been staring at the mirror for a while now." The woman said as she place smiled happily at her daughter for her wedding today._

"_Yes mom I'm ready, i mean i can't believe it's finally here the day that I'll marry the one i truly love the most even though he's only two years older than me." Miho happily said as she got up and went over to her mother and hugged her._

"_I'm proud of you sweetheart, it's a shame that your father wouldn't be here to watch his daughter grow up to be a beautiful and healthy young woman like you." Ayano said hugging her daughter till she let go. "Now sweetie go see Suzuka and Miho so that they can take you to the chapel." Miho did as her mother told her to as she left the dressing room and to the entrance to the chapel where Suzuka Asahina and Miki Hashiba were standing in their red and blue dresses smiling at the green haired woman for this day to come._

"_You know i didn't think that you'd marry that idiot after some lousy promise you made to him when you were little." Suzuka said irritated that she never got the chance to confess her feelings to HIM._

"_What are you talking about; this is like a dream wedding come true Suzuka. Miho I'm glad that your getting married especially at around your age." Miki said, as she looked up at the sky thinking that her she never got the chance to confess her feelings for him._

"_Ok you two i think nows the time to go out there and marry the man I love so much since we were little." Miho said. As the doors open revealing the chapel with her relatives, friends, and other people who knew the Fujikawas Miho took her uncle's hand as she was escorted to end of the chapel were she was to wed the man she love. The green haired woman looked everywhere as joyed fill her heart as soon as she got closer she was right in front of the man that she loved so dearly. He was dressed in a expensive tuxedo, messy hair, and a smile so genuine it made her heart melt._

"_Alright everyone let us sit down and bow our heads down and pray." Everyone in the chapel bow down for a little prayer and then got up and began the cerimony._

"_We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Fujikawa Miho and Akitsuki Yamato." The priest turned to Yamato who smile genuinely at Miho. "Do you Yamato Akitsuki take Miho Fujikawa to be your lawfully wedded wife." The priest asked._

"_I Do" Yamato said happily just looking at Miho longingly._

"_And do you Miho Fujikawa take Yamato Akitsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Miho, who, had tears in her eyes said..._

"_Yes I do!" Miho said as the priest smiled at her weeping happily at this biggest moment in her life._

"_Now is there anyone out there who opposes this wedding, speak now and forever hold their peace." He asked as many people remained quiet. "Very well then Mr. Akitsuki please place the wedding ring into 's finger." The priest told Yamato which he did without hesitation as he grabbed the green haired woman's hand placed it in her finger._

"_And now I pronounce you Mr. And MS. Akitsuki husband and wife, Mr. Akitsuki you may kiss the bride." He said. Yamato wrapped his arms around Miho's waist and gave her a passionate kiss thus making them whole...so to say._

_The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as the final moments of their lives become whole and new one began as the two will spend the rest of their lives together. _

"_I love you Yamato-kun!" Miho said tearly as she held on to him dearly while Yamato caressed her smiling at her._

_  
"I know Miho-chan, now lets go home and I'll will show you what it means to be a real woman and give you what you've always wanted in your life." Yamato said sincerely._

_Five hours later......_

**Author's Note: I'm going to skip the Wedding reception, not tring to offend people about the reception, it's because to me, I don't like writing in detail on the Reception since this is a one shot and not a story with chapters on how Miho managed to win Yamato's heart. **

_The newlyweds got to their new house Yamato had been saving up since his sophomore year in high school, though both drunk the couple knew one thing was missing: Sex._

"_Yamato-kun take me, I need you so much i don't know how long i can before I go crazy." Miho begged as she was carried by her husband to the bedroom, both drunk and needed some excitement._

"_Miho-chan, i need you too, that's why i married you. I love you so much ever since we were kides and I won't let anything bad happen to our relationship." Yamato said as soon as they got to the bedroom the newlyweds kissed ferociously, their tongues battling for dominance taking apart their clothes one piece after another till both of them were one hundred percent naked._

_In Yamato's eyes, he was seeing her cousin naked. She had perfectly shaped breasts as big as regular-sized melons smooth curves. All thanks to the track workouts she had during college was enough to satisfy him._

'_Miho-chan has grown beautifully ever since i've hanged out with her when we were kids, now I'm starting to benefit myself with this. Miho-chan I love you.'_

_In Miho's view she saw that her husband had a well toned body with a six pack. The green haired woman licked her lips as she was about to enjoy her package very well._

'_Here i come Yamato-kun.' She thought seductively._

_Yamato went on the offensive by smothering kisses all over Miho's body as he caressed her left breast with his right hand while he sucked her right breast earning him a seductive moan from his wife as he felt his head being caressed by the green haired woman._

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh................Yes Yamato-kun feels so good!!" she said. Yamato then moved to his wife's left breast, gave the same treatment, after he was done he led a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach and began to hit gold. He smiled wickedly at the sight of her ripe pussy, he looked up to see that his wife Miho, was blushing with him seeing her at her best._

"_Please Yamato-kun, your embaressing me!" she said as she squealed at her husband looking at her ripe pussy. Yamato, being the devil he is smothered his face on her wife's pussy. The young man stuck his tongue inside her licking every part he can making his wife go crazy. He felt his head being pulled deeper by Miho as she couldn't take the pleasure as Miho began squirming._

"_OHHHHHH Dear Kami!!!!! This feels so good!!!!" Miho moaned loudly as Yamato continued his assault on her pussy. After a few minutes Miho couldn't take it and had to climax spilling her juices on Yamato's face, which he wiped and swallowed most of her cum._

"_Your amazing Yamato-kun now, it's my turn to please you." Miho seductively said getting on all fours while Yamato sat down on the bed and watched as his cock was being strocked by his wife. Miho had a fascinated look on her face as she stroked her husband's cock at around nine inches and a bit thick. She didn't care as she began to put her husband's cock in her mouth, sucking on it like a bottle, licking it to the sides while one of her hands began feeling his balls._

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............Miho-chan your so good, damn I'm liking this already!" Yamato said in delight trying to reach out and kneading his wife's breast as she continued to suck on him. After a good five minutes Yamato couldn't hold it much longer._

"_Miho-chan I'm going to cum!!!!!!" the young man came into his wife's mouth, which she gladly swallowed his cum while some dripped all the way down to her body making him even hornier than before._

"_Yamato-kun, please take me...i want to feel that thick rod inside me now." Miho said seductively, for Yamato, he didn't think his wife Miho was alot hornier than he was but now the event's starting to get interesting. The young man guided Miho to his lap wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed his cock near her pussy, and as soon as she knew it she was hit hard by his cock penetrating her. Both moaned at this while Miho hugged her husband so tight that she incidentally scratched his back. _

_Yamato began pumping his wife at a slow pace, then began to increase his pace, flesh hitting each other as the newlyweds moaned at their passionate love making._

"_OhHHHHHHH kami YESSSSSSSS faster!! HARDER!!!" Miho yelled as Yamato began increasing his pace. He placed Miho on the bed as he began to fuck her till he couldn't take it. _

"_Miho-chan I'm going to cum soon!!!" Yamato yelled._

"_PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME NOW!!!!" Miho yelled._

"_Miho-chan!!!!!"_

"_YAMATO-KUN!!!!!"_

_The newlyweds cummed, with their bodies drained the two drifted into deep sleep for as long as they can remember._

"_I love you Yamato-kun....."_

"_I love you too Miho-chan." He said as the young man pulled his wife closer to him._

"_Yamato-kun let me stay like this with you ok.... I like being in this spot forever....." with that being said sleep took over the two holding onto each other as if they were their life savers._

_End of Dream....._

"WAHHHHHHHH....huh?"

Miho waked up early in the morning at around seven as she looked around the area of her room. At first she could've sworn she had an erotic dream of his cousin doing her but she knew for one thing she can never have Yamato as long as Suzuka's around in his life.

'_It's sad, with Suzuka in his life there's nothing i can do to ever win his heart.'_ She thought as she looked around Miho noticed something different about her room. For one thing this bedroom was the main bedroom, second the bed she was in wasn't her twin bed. In fact it was a king sized bed for two shocking Miho completely at the revelation of this.

"What's going on here, is this for real?" Miho asked she got up and looked at herself in the mirror earning her a scream. The reality was that Miho was actually around her late twenties and still looking as gorgeous and beautiful than she was back in high school.

'What's going on this can't be real, it just can't!!' She thought as soon as she moved the door opened to find the one person she'd never thought would see.

"HI honey, i'm glad your awake, i'm made you some breakfast since you were too lazy to get up." Yamato Akitsuki said. Miho however, was in tears, but not in tears of agony or pain, it was more happiness at this revelation of her life.

"What's wrong dear, you look like you've seen a ghost, plus the kids are worried about you. Now stop this and enjoy your breakfast." He said as Yamato handed her the breakfast he made for her, though it was a messed up breakfast version of Hiroshima Okonomiyaki Miho couldn't help but smile while tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Yamato-kun is this for real? Am i really married to you?!" She asked.

"Of course crazy, why else would you be here and give me a beautiful daughter and a handsome son to begin with." He said happily seeing that Miho sat down to eat her breakfast while the children sat next to her asking her for some quality time. Miho couldn't control her tears of happiness at this whole dream coming true. Afterall if you want to make your dreams come true then work hard for it to become a reality.

"So honey have you gotten what you want after so many eight years of marriage. Are you living this moment right now?" Yamato asked as he sat down and wrapped one arm around the green haired woman and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Yes Yamato-kun, this is the moment I've waited for so much and I'm living this moment right now."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, this is pretty good for a one shot and hopefully this probably won't inspire you to write incest stories like YamatoMiho fics but at least shown some light on this section of Suzuka. while I was typing this I was listening to Living in a moment by Ty Herndon and for some odd reason it went with this story except it's not a guy it's Miho that longs for this moment. try listening to it over and over again as you read the story.**


End file.
